mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Shonen Sunday Super
| language = Japanese | website = http://websunday.net/super | issn = }} is a bi-monthly shōnen manga magazine published by Shogakukan. History & Background Originally billed as a special edition of ''Shōnen Sunday entitled Shōnen Sunday Zōkan, it was renamed Shōnen Sunday Super in 1995. It is often the home of short term serials by established Shogakukan artists, as well as a place to break in new, up-and-coming mangaka. In April 2004 the magazine switched from being published monthly to bi-monthly. It is not uncommon for a series to transfer to Shōnen Sunday if it becomes popular, such as Hiroyuki Nishimori's Kyō Kara Ore Wa!! and Takuya Mitsuda's Kenta Yarimasu!. Both of these artists debuted in Shōnen Sunday Super, only to "graduate" to the more popular Shōnen Sunday, where they are still published currently. When works from this magazine are collected into tankōbon format, they are published under the same Shōnen Sunday Comics label as the titles that appear in Weekly Shōnen Sunday, making the titles' source magazine indistinguishable once collected. This was purposefully done in case a title was transferred from Shōnen Sunday Super to Weekly Shōnen Sunday. Frequently artists that have graduated to Weekly Shōnen Sunday will have posters or calendars of their weekly series featured in Shōnen Sunday Super. Another common practice is for former Shōnen Sunday Super mangaka to contribute a single supplemental chapter of a hit series to this magazine, even if that series was serialized entirely in Weekly Shōnen Sunday. Examples include Cheeky Angel and D-Live!! (pictured above), which both had a chapter published in Shōnen Sunday Super following their conclusion in Weekly Shōnen Sunday. Past Series * 1978-1980 ** Phantom Burai written by Buronson with art by Kaoru Shintani 1978.4 ** Nine by Mitsuru Adachi 1978.10 * 1981 ** Chance by Kei Satomi 1981.10 ** Justy by Tsuguo Okazaki 1981.11 * 1982 ** Kaze no Senshi Dan written by Tetsu Kariya with art by Kazuhiko Shimamoto 1982.6 ** Saraba Jinrui by Noboru Rokuda 1982.7 * 1983 ** Takeru by Osamu Ishiwata 1983.4 ** Night by Mitsuo Hashimoto 1983.4 ** Prefectural Earth Defense Force by Kōichirō Yasunaga 1983.4 * 1984 ** ''Striker Retsuden by Takeshi Miya 1984.5 * 1985 ** Birdy the Mighty by Yuki Masami 1985.1 (serialization continued in Young Sunday) * 1986 ** Maboroshi Umaboroshi by Katsu Aki 1986.2 ** Caravan Kidd by Johji Manabe 1986.8 ** Yagami-kun no Katei Jijo by Kei Kusunoki 1986.11 * 1987 ** Magic Kaito by Gosho Aoyama 1987.11 (published intermittently) * 1988 ** Seventeen Cop written by Toshiyuki Tanabe with art by Yu Nakahara 1988.1 ** Kyō Kara Ore Wa!! by Hiroyuki Nishimori 1988.9 (moved to Shōnen Sunday) ** Kenta Yarimasu! by Takuya Mitsuda 1988.11 (moved to Shōnen Sunday) * 1989 ** Seishun Tiebreak! by Harumi Matsuzaki 1989.10 ** Kojiro by Kenichi Muraeda 1989.11 * 1990 ** RATS by Masahiko Nakahira ** Yugengaisha Shinahyakkaten by Takashi Shiina 1990.2 ** Jungle Party by Johji Manabe 1990.10 * 1991 ** Sengoku Kōshien by Kōji Kiriyama 1991.1 (moved to Shōnen Sunday) ** Rappa S.S. by Takashi Shiina 1991.1 * 1992 ** Kaitei Jinrui Anchovy by Kōichirō Yasunaga 1992.3 ** Ogre Slayer by Kei Kusunoki 1992.7 ** Spriggan written by Hiroshi Takashige with art by Ryoji Minagawa 1992.8 (moved from Shōnen Sunday) * 1993 ** Byakuren no Fang by Yoshihiro Takahashi 1993.3 * 1994 ** Super Street Fighter II by Masahiko Nakahira 1994.3 ** Samurai Spirits written by Kyōichi Nanatsuki with art by Yūki Miyoshi 1994.7 * 1995 ** Sodatte Darling!! by Kōji Kumeta * 1996 ** Tennen Senshi G by Naoya Matsumori 1994.3 ** Meibutsu!! Utsukemono Honpo by Pero Sugimoto 1996.3 * 1997 ** Salad Days by Shinobu Inokuma 1997.5 (moved to Shōnen Sunday) ** Windmill by Takashi Hashiguchi 1997.7 ** Dolphin Brain by Reiji Yamada 1997.9 (moved from Shōnen Sunday) * 1998 ** TEN MAN by Mondo Takimura 1998.1 * 1999 ** Southern Cross by Michiteru Kusaba 1999.2 ** New Town Heroes by Makoto Raiku 1999.3 ** Tatakae! Ryōzanpaku Shijō Saikyō no Deshi by Shun Matsuena 1999.3 * 2000 ** Chō Ikusei Shinwa Pagunasu by Ryō Ōkuma 2000.1 * 2001 ** HEAT WAVE by Kazurou Inoue 2001.6 ** Girl Saurus by Kei Kusunoki 2001.7 (moved to Sunday GX) ** Shigeshida ☆ Shokun!! by Moritaishi 2001.6 * 2002 ** BREAKTHROUGH! ~Niji no Petal~ by Yōhei Suginobu 2002.2 * 2003 ** Kowashiya Gamon by Shun Fujiki 2002.2 (moved to Shōnen Sunday) ** PEACE MAKER by Shūichirō Satō 2003.12 * 2009 ** Takkoku!!! by Tsubasa Fukuchi 2009.3 ** Akira by Shirō Otsuka 2009.3 ** Mahō Gyōshōnin Roma by Toshihiko Kurazono 2009.3 ** Mirai no Football by Eko Yamatoya 2009.3 ** Chōdokyū Shōjo 4946 by Takeshi Azuma 2009.3 ** Ping Pong Rush by Aiko Koyama 2009.3 ** Undead by Masashi Terajima 2009.3 ** Samurai High School by Hiro Kashiwaba 2009.3 ** Shōgaku ni Nyansei by Fujiminosuke Yorozuya 2009.3 ** Mahō no Iroha! by Inoue Kazurou 2009.9 References Category:Japanese bi-monthly manga magazines Category:Japanese monthly manga magazines Category:Magazines established in 1978 Category:Shogakukan br:Shōnen Sunday Super it:Shōnen Sunday Super ja:週刊少年サンデー超